The Swami
The Swami is the 19th episode of the series, which aired in Canada on Teletoon on May 8, 2005 and on Cartoon Network on November 5, 2008. Plot As a long line forms in front of The Big Squeeze, Caitlin forces everyone out due to the mob's nonstop complaining. Eventually, Caitlin finds herself ranting to Nikki, who becomes tired of listening then walks off. Caitlin then sees another boy and becomes attracted to him named Jeff, only to screw up and drive him away. As Caitlin gripes, Jonesy shows off his new job, which advertises a swami to inspire customers. However, he is too depressed to leave his hotel room, so Jonesy hires Jude to be the replacement, even though he is very hesitant at first. During the performance, Nikki whines about attending while Jen questions Caitlin's reliance on the swami's words. The audiencd sees that Jude is the swami and immediately jeer at him when he is off to a rough start. He eventually starts saying quotes that make the crowd believe him, and they eventually start relying on his advice. Nikki tries to sass Jude to get him to stop, only for Ron the Rent-a-cop to drag her out. After the performance, Jude gives Jonesy some words of advice for the next show while Jen and Nikki worry about Caitlin. Caitlin is eager to use Jude's advice to her advantage on her date with Jeff. Later, Caitlin uses Jude's wisdom, which was to tell him she was alive. She schedules her date with Jeff and insists on El Sporto that night at 8 P.M. Meanwhile, Wyatt tries to switch the letters on the Spin This sign, but is too scared to use the ladder. Caitlin insists that Wyatt climbs, so he follows through, only to end up clinging to the ladder in fear of falling. Wyatt soon becomes a target of mockery thanks to nearby customers, and ends up nearly falling while trying to get them to stop. During Caitlin's date at El Sporto, she tries to use Jude's words to get her through, only for her to screw up royally. Meanwhile, Nikki tries to help Wyatt get down from the ladder, and when Wyatt admits that Caitlin motivated him, Nikki becomes enraged and proceeds to hunt Jude down. After losing her list of wise quotes, Caitlin asks Jude to help her make it through her date. Nikki, however, drags Jude away, leaving Caitlin to make a fool of herself and Jeff to leave until Caitlin insists she is not crazy. As Wyatt still struggles to go down the ladder, Jude tries to use his swami ways to help Wyatt down, but his words are cheesy and make the crowd leave. Wyatt asks Nikki to put on a Jumping Snails album, but Nikki refuses to do so, thinking that their music is garbage. Wyatt becomes mad enough at Nikki to slide right off the ladder without injury. Suddenly, Jen realizes Caitlin's situation and walks off to help her while Jonesy tries to hire Nikki, only for her to refuse. Jen, however, sees Caitlin having a good time on her date and signals a thumbs up for her ability to not use Jude's advice. Later, Jude gives words of wisdom to The Clones, who attempt to skate down an escalator, only to end up in pain. Jude admits that it was not the best choice, leaving Jonesy to admit that he got fired once more and had to give refunds to the customers. After Caitlin points out that she has another date with Jeff, the Clones complain to Jude for letting them attempt such a stunt. Quotes *'Jonesy:' Uuh! I can't believe Swami Bindi punked out on me. Jude: Only punks get punked, man. Jonesy: Aren't spiritual dudes bound to, like, not do bad things, like cancel appearances? Jude: I dunno. Guess nobody's perfect. Jonesy: Focus, Jonesy, focus! What I need is somebody who can pretend to be a guru. Jude: You know what they say; "the best glimpse of paradise is in that second before you bail." You'll think of something. Jonesy: Someone who can say stupid stuff that sounds profound enough to fool the crowd. Jude: Hey, did you know that gerbils and hamsters can't have babies together, but they both like lettuce? Jonesy: (realizing) Wise words, Swami Jude. Jude: Thanks, I– (figures out what Jonesy's thinking) Oh-ho-ho, no way dude. *'Caitlin:' "AAAAAAAAH! That's it, I can't take it anymore! Find your own juice!" (closes Lemon) *'Nikki:' "Uh huh. You know my policy. Whenever I hear you talk about pink things, I leave the area immediately." (walks away) *'Caitlin:' "Hi, my name is Caitlin. I am alive!" *'Caitlin:' "Thank you, swami Jude." Wyatt: "Swami who? Caitlin? Hello?" Trivia *Jonesy's job: entertainment booker Reason for firing: the truth that Jude isn't a real guru, but a teenager who just says whatever comes into his head had been revealed to the whole mall, and, as a result, refunds were demanded by many consumers. *Jen and Nikki break the 4th wall when they talk about how, if this was a television show, everything would go horribly wrong after the commercial break. Gallery Nikki wedgies Swami Jude.jpg|Nikki gives Jude a wedgie. The crowd minus Nikki watches Swari Jude.jpg|The crowd minus Nikki watches Swami Jude. I12553966 53344 5.jpg|You're off the ladder! Video 8CZ-fWFxbQ0 uz9nXcDXO9o fbkM2WZjJZY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1